


Casualties of War

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Female love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nurse Beauchamp, Orignial Character - Freeform, Queerlander, WW2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Claire has a relationship with another female nurse during the war.#QLPromptExchange





	1. Bedside Manners

When the war broke out across Europe, there was no questioning mine or Frank’s involvement. My husband, Frank of only two short years became an officer with MI6 while I began training as a nurse at Pembroke Hospital in England. The hours were long and exhausting, days spent on my feet with little sleep. But the reward was being able to help heal in any way possible the brave men that were fighting for our country. 

During my combat nurse training I became close friends with a few girls who were assigned the same shifts as me.

Cecelia Davies, a girl about my age, came from Brighton and had volunteered because her two eldest brothers had been enlisted. A girl named Nancy Thomas who was two years older than me, outspoken and mischievous, had volunteered because her parents told her she couldn’t. Then there was Emily, my closest friend. Emily Hampton was one year younger than me, she was sweet, quiet and loved to read just like me. We had bonded quickly, discussing our favourite authors and novels, never failing to find a conversation topic.

It was quite hard to be away from Frank, having only been married a short time, I missed him dearly but it was Emily who comforted me on those cold dark nights when I found myself missing him the most, wondering if he was even still alive.

We were all so pleased when we learned that we had all been stationed at the same field hospital in Amiens, France. We had been here for roughly one year already and there seemed to be no end in sight to the war.

Today was slow, unlike yesterday when a bomb went off in a nearby village and swarms of civilians and soldiers were brought in. I hadn’t bothered to eat, simply forgetting my own needs as I cared for the wounded; amputating two arms, one leg and bandaging as many heads as I could.

There wasn’t much for us to do besides make our rounds, checking on the patients, emptying bedpans and reapplying soiled bandages. I found I had a pretty strong stomach, having spent most of my youth with my Uncle Lamb who was an archeologist, out in deserts and in foreign countries, eating their delicacies and being exposed to all elements of the world. Emily on the other hand, did not have a strong stomach.

I watched as she re-wrapped a man’s bandage, he had a brain injury and part of his skull was missing. She nearly gagged three times but managed to finish the bandage and gave the man a glass of water.

I laughed to myself as she put her hand over her mouth, walking over to me and then grabbed the closest bin, throwing up whatever food was still in her system.

“I really should have volunteered to be a clerical worker instead of this.” She groaned, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. “Imagine me sitting at a desk, the window open blowing my hair gently around my face and not a bloody bandage in sight!” She laughed and sat down next to me on the spare bed I was now occupying.

I took the hand she had not wiped across her mouth in mine, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. “But then you wouldn’t be here with me and that would be quite dreadful I think.” She rested her head on my shoulder, “Besides… I don’t think I could put up with Nancy’s flirting with all the patients if I didn’t have you to talk about it with afterwards.” That made her laugh which in turn cheered me up. I had had another rough and sleepless night worrying about Frank, I always did after treating wounded soldiers, which was practically everyday.

“When do you think Cecelia will be back from her brother’s funeral?” Emily asked me. Cece’s brother, George, had died in battle. He was stationed here in France and was caught in crossfire, her family had received the telegram a week ago.

“I expect by the end of the week and if not then, definitely the next. I was surprised Sister Lamarche let her go back to England for the funeral. What’s even more surprising is that she managed to find transportation there. I still wonder how they recovered George’s body and got him to his family.” People died all the time, it wasn’t often one of us was allowed to leave and grieve back home with our families.

Emily lifted her head off my shoulder and looked up at me, “You didn’t hear?” She asked.

“Hear what?” I replied.

"They didn’t bring George’s body back to his family. They only knew he died because they found his army badge out in the rubble… amongst limbs.” She forced herself not to gag at the thought.

“I thought it was only crossfire? A bomb?” There would be no body to return to his family, the funeral was for the family to grieve and mourn the loss of their son as a casualty of this bloody war.

“Poor Cece. She must be so heartbroken.” I sighed, squeezing Emily’s hand in mine. Often, I found myself squeezing my own hands into fists whenever I became emotional or on the verge of tears. Emily had picked up on this weird habit of mine and so when I squeezed her hand she looked at me, the unspoken question in her eyes.

“I’ll be alright Em. Promise.” I reassured her and she squeezed my hand back.

“Tell me something happy Emily, something to take my mind off of Frank and whether or not I still have a Husband.” I half laughed but my heart wasn’t in it. War took its toll on the human spirit.

She crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned her head back against the pillow. “Hmmm, something happy, something happy to cheer up Mrs. Claire Randall…” she said, her voice thick with amusement. “I can tell you about my first kiss and how awkward it was? Shall I?” She asked and with a slight nod from me she began talking.

“I was thirteen and he was fourteen, a year ahead of me in school. I barely even had breasts for crying out loud but there I was, kissing a boy.” She laughed, “His name was Billy, cute for a fourteen year old I guess but the thing was… he was shorter than me.” I fake gasped like it was the most horrendous bit of news she could tell me and she swatted my hand playfully, “Yes! He asked me to go to the cinema, with my parents sitting three rows ahead of us, don’t even get me started on that.”

“He held my hand throughout the film which was sweet but nothing happened past that. You see, I had a bet with my friends that he would kiss me during the movie but he didn’t so I assumed I was out two pounds.” Emily rubbed her thumb and pointer finger together as if she had the two pounds in her fingers now.

“But after the movie my parents drove us to his house and I told them to drive around the block. My Dad wasn’t too thrilled by that idea but my Mother coerced him into it.” She exclaimed. Emily was quiet and typically shy but with me she could talk for ages, she was also a natural story teller once you got to know her.

“So there I am walking next to Billy Smith and we’re standing on the steps before his house. I though ‘oh here we go, this guy’s not gonna kiss me, even after I sent my parents away’, but all of sudden he found his balls and kissed me.”

“That doesn’t seem so awkward, it seems sweet actually.” I said.

“Claire, don’t forget, he was shorter than me, to kiss me, he had to stand on the tips of his toes. So he kissed me, it wasn’t hot and heavy, he just put his lips on mine and didn’t move them. I had seen the movies Claire, I knew what kissing was supposed to look like and this wasn’t it.”

“I wanted to heat things up a bit so I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist but he had other ideas, that little bastard moved his hands and squeezed my arse! And here’s where it gets really awkward… my parents… my God, my parents drove up just as Billy’s hands touched my arse.” This had me laughing, I now had forgotten my worries about Frank.

“My Father put the car in park and jumped out so quick! Billy jumped so high and barely said ‘goodnight’ and he opened his front door and ran in before my Father could kick his little arse.”

We were both laughing now and I heard a loud “Shhh!” From across the room and we put our hands over the other’s mouth. That only made us start laughing even harder and soon tears were streaming down both our faces. What was it about trying to hold in your laughter that only made you want to laugh more?

I took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from my cheeks. 

“What was your first kiss like Claire? Juicy I’ll bet.” Emily said, reaching to grab a tissue from the side table and handing me one.

“No. Not really. The first time I ever kissed a boy was in grade school, he almost missed my mouth in fact. Nothing juicy or special.” I had actually only ever kissed three people in my life. That boy from school, a young archaeologist that was traveling with my Uncle Lamb and then Frank.

“Aw drat. I was hoping to get an enthralling tale about the beginnings of Claire Randall’s sexual encounters.” Emily poked her finger into my side just under my left breast.

“Nothing enthralling, I’m afraid. Just plain vanilla sex.” I blushed and then realised that Emily’s hand had not moved from my side but had actually slid just under my breast.

“Have you ever kissed a girl Emily?” I asker her, she was staring down at her hand, her fingers moving slowly against my stomach.

“No.” She said quietly, “Have you?” The touch of her fingers was sending little tingles throughout my body. I hadn’t been touched this intimately in months.

“No.” I repeated her answer. Emily looked up from her hand and into my eyes. I noticed for the first time how green her eyes were, so unlike my muddy brown ones.

Before I knew it, Emily’s mouth was pressed against mine. Her eyes were closed but I hadn’t even a chance to close mine before she had pulled away. “I’m so sorry, Claire. I don’t know what came over me.” She blushed a deep crimson and made to move off the bed. “Please forgive me.”

I grabbed her wrist so she couldn’t leave and forced her to look at me. “There’s nothing to forgive Em, it was an innocent kiss.” I smiled, “A bit short but enjoyable nonetheless.” Now I was blushing. 

She sighed and moved back to her spot on the bed next to me. “I suppose I just got caught up in the moment, it’s hard you know… being so far from our loved ones… not being touched unless it’s your own hands.” Her statement made me blush even deeper, I had heard soft moans coming from her bed a few times in the time we had known each other but I only assumed she was having a bad dream, never did I think she was touching herself.

I guess I was feeling that same ache of wanting to be touched because I placed my hand behind her neck and turned her head to kiss me.

Emily’s lips were stiff against mine but then she relaxed once she realised what was happening. She moaned gently against my lips when I pressed my hand against her breast, cupping its full weight.

The kiss lasted a few more moments but ended too soon as I heard footsteps coming down the hall and remembered that we were sitting on a spare bed in the infirmary, the privacy sheet barely shielding us from the rest of the patients.

I pulled away and moved a stray piece of hair behind her cheek. “I guess I got caught up in the moment then too.” I smiled and then stood from the bed just as Sister Lamarche walked through the doors and spotted us.

“Ms. Hampton, get out of that bed and come with me. Ms. Randall, come with me as well.” She ordered and Emily stood from the bed, bending quickly to straighten the crumpled sheets.

We followed Sister Lamarche out the door and I dared a glance at Emily who reached out and took my hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.


	2. The Telegram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire comforts Emily when she receives bad news.

It had been 8 months since I’d last seen Frank. We managed to meet each other in a little village in France, close to where I had been posted. Letters were almost non-existent between us. Often times I had no idea where he was and he wasn’t exactly allowed to tell me his location. It was rather odd to be married in the war, especially since I felt like we only had just begun our lives together. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. 

Several months had passed since Emily and I had kissed, we both had silently agreed to not speak about it. A one time thing. 

Since then we had both been promoted as Senior Nurses, both in charge of supervising the junior nurses and orderlies. I felt I had a real purpose in this bloody war. If I could help ease the pain of anyone, then I was helping in the only way I knew how. 

I stood at the sink, running warm water over my hands to try and get the blood stains off. I had just helped a doctor with another leg amputation. It seemed like those were happening more often these days, amputations. 

I knew I could never understand what it felt like to be missing a limb and still feel its presence but lately I had been feeling like a part of me had been amputated… taken from me, leaving me broken and in pieces. 

Perhaps it was seeing Frank in every young male that had his eyes or hair colour that came rushing through the hospital doors. Or maybe it was simply the strain of the day in and day out loss that never let up. 

When would this God forsaken war end? Would it ever end?

I turned off the faucet, drying my hands on the available towel hanging beside the sink and ran my hand across my forehead, pushing the stray curls out of my face. I returned to the open room that belonged to all the nurses, checking to see if everything was in order. Since I had become a Senior nurse, I now only had to share a room with one other person, Emily. 

I found Emily in our room, on her bed, crying. 

“Em?” Walking over to sit beside her on the bed, I noticed a tear stained telegram in her hands. 

She continued crying, her eyes shut tight against the rest of the world. I reached for the telegram and it slid easily out of her hands.

 

“MS. EMILY HAMPTON

THE SECRETARY OF WAR DESIRES ME TO EXPRESS HIS DEEPEST REGRET THAT YOUR fiancé MAJOR HENRY JONES WAS KILLED IN ACTION ON TWENTY THIRD MAY IN FRANCE

HARRIS, THE ADJUTANT GENERAL. 5 45 PM”

 

The telegram was short, no more information than was necessary to convey the point the Emily’s fiancé had died. 

“Oh Em,” I set the telegram aside on her nightstand and put my hand gently on her back, with one touch, she crumpled her weight against me, sobbing into my chest. Wrapping my other arm around, I held her until the shaking stopped. I held her until the sobs turned into silent tears, wetting my blouse. I held her until she was ready to speak. 

“I never even got to say goodbye.” Was the first thing she said. “What if he was in pain… in the end?”

I squeezed my arms tighter around her, “He wasn’t.” 

“But how do you know?,” She sniffed, wiping her hand against her nose. 

“I just do. I also know that he loved you very much. The time you had with Henry… cherish that Em.” I put one hand under her chin, bringing her to look at me. “And never forget him, what he did for our Country. How brave he was…” I saw a spark of light in her eyes, distant but it was there. 

“How brave you are…” I kissed the tip of her nose and she slid her arms around my waist, hanging on for dear life. 

“I fear that I will wake in the morning and forget. Forget that he’s… d-dead.” Tears welled in my own eyes then, “And then when I remember, my heart will break all over again. Oh Claire! I can’t go on, I just can’t!” Emily pressed her head into my chest once again, her emotions of grief causing a wall to break in me and I held her as tears spilled down my own cheeks. For all the men who we had lost and still had yet to lose. 

“It’s alright,” I whispered, to Emily as much as to myself. “It’s alright.” 

We ended up laying down on her bed, our arms tangled around each others bodies. The pain of the last few hours causing both of us to be emotionally drained. 

“Claire?” Emily whispered, her face just inches away from mine. 

“Hmmm?” I responded, too tired for real words. 

“I know it’s too soon… and it’s probably very insensitive of me but-“ I opened my eyes to find her green orbs staring straight at me, “but I feel that I very much want to kiss you.” 

Emily sighed, licking her lips, “A small comfort in this chaos… Claire… make me forget.” Fresh tears welled in her eyes and that was enough to make me do what I did next. 

I brought my hand to cup her cheek, red and blotchy from all the crying and closed the space between us, pressing my lips to hers. 

The kiss was salty and warm as tears dripped down her face to where our mouths were joined. All parts of our bodies were touching on Emily’s twin sized mattress, our legs intertwined, our arms caressing one another’s backs. 

I felt Emily push my body against hers, our breasts pressed together. She wanted more than a kiss, something that could distract her from the reality that her world had just come crumbling down. 

“Claire,” she breathed, pulling apart from my mouth long enough to smile. I returned her smile and slid my hands to her waist where her blouse was tucked into her skirt. With minimal effort, I managed to untuck her shirt and then moved my hands between us and slowly undid each button. 

Emily looked down at my slightly trembling hands and let out a breathy laugh. “It’s quite odd to have another woman undress you.” I undid the last button and then Emily’s fingers found my own shirt. 

“Yes.” I agreed as she slid the fabric back from my shoulders. “But it also feels very good.” 

I removed her shirt, letting it fall to the ground below. “Touch me,” Emily whispered, a plea, a need. My hands moved back in between us and I cupped both her breasts, feeling the hard bud of her nipples poking through her bra. 

“Mmmm,” she closed her eyes and I wondered then if it was not my hands she was imagining but Henry’s. 

I continued to touch and stroke her breasts over her bra but dared to take it further as I reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting her surprisingly natural full breasts fall out. Her breasts were warm, having been tucked away all day, stuffed into the too tight bra she wore. 

“Emily,” I sighed as my fingers caressed her nipples, red as cherries. Her mouth found mine, this time her tongue darting out to touch mine. “Make me forget Claire,” she moaned. 

Still massaging her breast, I moved my hand down her stomach making her shiver. My hand moved down her thighs and stilled on her knee, just at the hem of her skirt. Emily moaned when my hand stopped. 

“Are you sure Em?” I asked. 

“Yes Claire, please,” she begged me, her lips gliding over mine. 

I pinched her nipples, eliciting small cries from her as I then slid my hand up her skirt, heat radiating off her body. Her skin was soft and smooth. I let my fingers slide up and down her thigh slowly before moving it between her legs. Emily half rolled on her back and spread her legs for me. 

I bent my head and kissed her neck, placing kisses along her collarbones and chest as my fingers found the spot. 

“Oh Christ,” Emily moaned, one hand gripping my hair, holding me against her chest. 

I began to suck on her left nipple as I moved my fingers against her wet mound. I slid my fingers up and down her slit, seeing how ready she was. 

I nibbled on her breasts for awhile before finally moving my finger inside her and she cried out. 

Taking that as a good sign, I slid another finger inside and placed my thumb on her clit. It was easy to pleasure her, as we had the same anatomy. Many times after I had sex with Frank and I couldn’t orgasm, I would wait until he was fast asleep and do what he could not to myself, bringing myself pleasure from my own hand. 

Emily pulled on my hair, bringing my head up to hers and crushed her lips against mine. “Oh God, oh God Claire, I’m gonna cum.” 

I smiled against her lips and quickened my fingers inside her, feeling her walls clench around my hand. Her legs were shaking and she was bucking her hips. “Forget Emily, it’s alright, just forget and focus on me.” I said and watched as she came undone. Her body shook and spasmed, her breasts moving in time with her fast breaths. 

I couldn’t help myself as I leaned down once more and took her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue on that hard bud. I kept my fingers moving slowly in and out of her until I felt her body relax. 

“Would you like a taste Em?” I asked, sliding my fingers out of her body and bringing them up in front of her face.

“What? Taste myself?” She gasped slightly but nodded. I placed my fingers against her mouth and she opened for me, her tongue sliding up and down my fingers. She licked her juices off my hand clean and I removed my hand and bent to kiss her. 

I felt Emily’s hand sliding down my thigh but stopped her from going further. “No. It’s okay. This was about you Em.” 

“But I want to return the favour.” She said, her hand trying to slide up my skirt. 

“I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret…. Not so soon anyway.” I kissed her forehead and she let her hand relax back on my hip. 

“I suppose you’re right. You always are Claire Randall. But I wouldn’t regret it. Not with you.” She kissed me then, softly. “Will you let me? If not now, then soon?” 

I decided then and there that I would let Emily Hampton do whatever she wanted to do to my body. In this war there was often no chance of receiving comfort like this and she was willing to give it to me. 

“Yes. Soon.” I kissed her back, pressing her body closer to mine and then lay my head back against the pillow, holding this sweet girl in my arms.


	3. What We Did in the Dark

The nurses were allowed to choose one night off each month. Of course Emily, Cece, Nancy and I all chose the same night. We decided to go to the Cinema and watch a new flick that just came to the screen called, “The Man in Grey”, starring Margaret Lockwood and James Mason. I had no idea what the film was about but I was more interested in the company.

We were told we would be all transferred to a field station in Caen next month, so tonight we wanted to enjoy the little sliver of freedom and normalcy. 

Nancy led the way into the small theatre, it wasn’t crowded as it was a Wednesday evening. “Let’s sit back here,” Emily said and pulled me in to follow her into the last row. 

“Not in the back, Em. I don’t have my glasses and I won’t be able to see.” Cece said to us and walked forward to the fourth row. 

I looked at Emily and she shrugged, “Well, we won’t be taking during the film anyway… so it’s not like we all need to sit together.” I said and waved at Nancy to go sit with Cece up closer to the screen.

Emily and I sat beside each other on the back row, the only two people this far back. We hadn’t bothered with popcorn or drinks, life wasn’t quite that normal that we felt we could indulge ourselves as we once did. 

“Do you know what this film is about?” I asked Emily as she placed her arm on the armrest between us. 

“No, not much. Only that it’s set during the war time and there’s some sort of an affair.” She told me. 

I blushed when she said affair. For weeks I had been wondering if what Emily and I had been doing was considered an affair. I suppose in the end, that’s what it was. 

The lights dimmed and the screen lit up with a war time propaganda commercial. You couldn’t turn a tv without seeing a short film like this. Always telling us how we could help our country, save our men and win the war. 

I could see Cece and Nancy several rows ahead of us, chatting to each other, about the cute new solider that had just been admitted yesterday, I’m sure. 

Just as the propaganda ended and the film’s opening credits began I felt Emily’s hand brush against my thigh. I looked down to where her hand was and all I could do was watch as her hand began to slowly stroke my leg. 

When she moved her hand to the hem of my skirt at my knee however, I turned to look at her, “Em? We’re in public, you can’t be serious?” I asked her, my heart beginning to race. Surely she wouldn’t touch me like this in public of all places. It was rather dark, I told myself, but no. This couldn’t be happening.

“It’s so bloody dark in here, Claire, no one will see a thing.” She whispered in my ear and placed a gentle kiss just under, on my neck, “But they _will_ hear you, if you can’t keep your mouth shut.” 

Hearing Emily say this made my pulse speed up to an alarming rate. I pretended to look ahead at the film while I nodded and felt Emily’s hand continue its path up my skirt. 

She pushed up my skirt so it was now halfway up my thighs, her hand dipping in the space between my thighs, “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I sighed as her knuckles grazed against my mound. 

“Shhh,” She half laughed and turned her body more towards mine in her seat. I bit my bottom lip when her fingers brushed against me. To make it easier for her and for me, I spread my legs on the seat and even I could smell my arousal. 

Emily’s fingers teased along the inside of my thighs and I pressed my hips upwards, begging for her touch. “Mmmm, not just yet, Claire.” She gave my leg a gentle squeeze and returned her attentions back to my mound. 

“Uhhh Christ,” I moaned as she finally pushed aside my panties, her fingers touching my sensitive skin. I had longed for her to do this to me, ever since I had first comforted her, those many weeks ago now. 

I gripped the armrest with both of my hands as she slid one finger slowly up and down my slit. My legs started to tremble slightly as I thought about the fact that this was the first woman who was touching me like this… and I liked it very much. 

“Please,” I begged in an exasperated whisper and turned my head to look at her. She had her face turned down to look at her hand between my thighs but she looked up then. “Ok,” She smiled and then leaned in to kiss me as she slid one finger inside me. 

I moaned as quietly as I could make myself, against her mouth and my thighs clenched around her hand in response. 

Emily kissed me until I felt my lips were swollen and then pulled back and faced the movie. “Don’t look so obvious, Claire.” She laughed and reluctantly I turned back to the screen. I watched as the characters in the movie talked about something absolutely pointless. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of Emily’s small delicate hand inside me.

My breath hitched in my throat as she pressed her thumb on my clit, just as I had done to hers. Instinctively I reached for her wrist and put more pressure on it, urgent for her to go deeper. She followed my lead and slid another digit inside of me. Her fingers weren’t as long as Frank’s had been but they did the job just as fine, if not better. 

Emily moved her hand faster and my leg reflexively kicked the back of the seat in front of me and I heard a “Shhh!”, come from somewhere in the theatre. We both laughed and tried to keep quiet. I was so glad Emily had decided to sit in the back row. 

“Faster,” I urged her, her fingers spreading inside me and touching my most intimate place. I leaned my head back against the seat, my body now slumped in the chair, my legs spread wide. I felt Emily’s other hand clasp over my mouth and only then realised I had been moaning. _Oh God._

I gently bit down on the inside of her palm and she squeaked. All the blood rushed to my head as my body began to convulse, every nerve on fire as Emily’s hand moved faster. 

Finally, I relaxed in the seat and sighed, “Have you been wanting to do that this whole time?” I asked and looked up at her, grinning. 

“Yes, ever since I saw you. I know I had Henry but ever since I was a little girl, I found myself attracted to other girls.” She slid down in her chair to match my position. “But you are the first girl — woman, that I’ve ever really wanted to do that to.” She blushed and I reached for her hand, intertwining it with mine. 

“I never even thought of doing something like that with another woman.” I closed my legs and pulled my skirt down over my knees. “But I’m glad it was you that made me think differently.” I smiled and brought my hand to cup her cheek. 

We watched the rest of the movie, holding hands. All throughout the film we both snuck glances of the other and found ourselves continually blushing and giggling. 

“Did you like the film?” Nancy asked us, rejoining with me and Emily outside. 

I nodded, “Oh yes, very educational, don’t you agree Em?” 

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned bright red, “Um, yes, very good, good film,” was all she managed to say. 

“Ladies, I don’t know about you but I’m not ready to let our one night of freedom end just yet! What do you say we go to a pub and find ourselves some nice men who’ll buy us some drinks?” Nancy asked us all and we agreed. We all linked arms and started walking down the road, in search of a nearby pub. 

Cece pointed one out called “The Ridge” and we agreed that it looked safe enough. As we walked through the doors, I dared to place my hand on Emily’s hips briefly. 

There was a group of soldiers, on leave I assumed, taking up most of the tables in the bar. 

“There’s a table over in the corner!” I shouted over the loudness of music and bar chatter. 

We slid into a booth and the waiter came over to take our drink orders. 

“Whisky,” I said and reached behind me to take off my coat. 

My cheeks were still flushed from my orgasm and as I crossed one leg over the other, I felt the wetness between my thighs. 

Emily sat next to me in the booth and her fingers barely touched the tips of mine. I let my fingers glide over her knuckles and brush against the back of her hand. 

“Thanks.” I said to the waiter and raised my glass to the other girls, “Cheers!” And took a welcoming sip of whisky, letting it burn down my throat and warm my insides. 

We chatted about the film, or should I say, Nancy and Cece chatted about the film while Emily and I just nodded and made approving sounds. All the while, our hands were in a sort of dance of their own under the table, fingers touching here and there. 

An hour later we decided we better head back to the hospital, with an early shift tomorrow and a guaranteed hangover, we needed to get some sleep or it would be absolute hell. 

Saying our goodnights, Emily and I walked into our shared room and I switched the light on to get ready for bed. The lights shut off immediately and I looked up to see if the light had burnt out. Then I felt small hands slide behind me and over my waist. 

“We don’t have to go to sleep just yet, do we Claire?” Emily asked, her breath warm and smelling of whisky. I shook my head and brought my hands to rest over hers, bringing them to the buttons of my shirt. 

Emily undid each button, one by one and slid the material off my arms. Turning to face her, I reached out to her shirt and instead, pulled it up and quickly off. Our hands busied themselves with each others skirts, unzipping and pulling until we both stood in nothing but our bra and panties. 

“I don’t really know what to do,” Emily whispered, her eyes glancing up and down my body. I walked closer to her and reached behind her, finding the clasp of her bra and unhooking it easily. 

“Don’t think, Em. Just touch me how you would want to be touched.” I said and while I said it, I grew nervous. I had never done this with a woman, I knew it was different, no penis and all. 

I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, the thin material catching on my erect nipples before falling to the ground between our feet. 

“Touch me, Em.” I sighed and she brought her hands to the waistband of my panties, hooking her fingers on either side and dropping to her knees in front of me, pulling the material down. I stepped out of the panties and kicked them aside, her hands made a hot trail down my thighs as she brought her mouth just over my mound. 

Letting my hands rest on her head, I wound my fingers through her hair to encourage her. My hips bucked as I felt her warm tongue on me, licking slowly up my slit. She met my eyes and I nodded for her to keep going. 

Biting my bottom lip, I watched her head begin to bob back and forth as she licked faster and then almost crashed against her as she slid a finger inside me. 

“Christ,” I moaned and pulled on her hair. She moaned against me, sending vibrations all throughout my body. 

“Em,” I sighed but she didn’t budge, “Em, please,” I pulled on her hair and again and she stopped licking me. Bringing her up to me, I crashed our lips together, our tongues meeting in a frenzy. I tasted myself on her and relished in the taste of my pleasure. 

Sliding my fingers into her panties I stroked against her mound and then pulled her panties off. We both held each other now, fully naked, our bodies pressed so tightly together. 

Emily broke the kiss and then walked to my bed, laying back, her hair spreading out on the pillow behind her and her body inviting me to take it. 

Without a word, I climbed on top of her body and straddled her hips. I bent down to kiss her and tasted the rum on her lips from the bar. Spreading her legs with one hand, I wasted no time in inserting a finger into her wet and ready slit. She moaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts against mine. 

I sat back up and with my other free hand, I began to caress her nipples. Pumping my finger slowly in and out of her, I then started grinding my hips in a figure eight movement above her. “Mmmm, you’re heaven, Claire,” Emily moaned my name and I slid another finger inside of her walls. 

Biting her lip, Emily brought her hand to my slit and reached inside of me, her finger stroking me and pulling me closer to her. We began then to move our hips in time with one another while our fingers pumped in and out. Our juices mixed and I reluctantly pulled my fingers out and she gasped but then when I pushed her fingers out of me and pressed my wet pussy against hers, she moaned. 

Sitting up to cradle my body against hers, Emily began to gyrate her hips, our mounds slick and we pressed them harder and it took everything in me not to cry out. The walls were thin and there was no telling how much trouble we would be in if someone heard us both orgasming. 

“Claire,” she moaned, her mouth at my neck. 

“Emily,” I sighed, my hands sliding along the expanse of her bare back. 

With her mouth sucking on the skin of my neck, I climaxed, my body filled with spasms of pleasure and waves of desire. Emily’s mouth moved down to my breasts and I heard a squeaking sound as she bit down gently. 

“Cum, Em,” I moaned and pressed my finger back inside her, begging her to come on my hand. 

Emily made squeaking sounds of her own as she released, the tension leaving her body and relaxing on mine. 

As we both came down from our highs, we lay together, our legs intertwined, still naked. 

“I think I love you, Claire. I really do.” She said and kissed just above my left breast where my heart was. 

“I think I love you too, Emily.” It was true, even if I was still married to Frank, even if what was happening between her and I was just a fling or a war time comfort, I did love her. 


	4. Explosions

**_JULY 1945_ **

Our field hospital had been shelled twice since my transfer her in Caen. It was quite a terrifying thing, to feel the shaking of the earth, the explosions. 

There was a rush to get to the victims, to find them, to help. But there was little that could be done when the side of a building collapsed on a man or woman. Helpless; it was often the feeling after these attacks. I would be glad when this bloody war was over and done with — if it ever was. 

By sheer luck, Emily had been transferred with me to the field hospital. We were inseparable, growing closer day by day. I truly loved her and my feelings for her were getting in the way of what I felt for Frank. This was 1945… there would be no easy way to go about this, telling my husband I was in love with a woman. 

As I rounded the corner I saw Emily walking towards me and smiled. She passed by me and her fingers brushed against my thigh, the smallest touch that sent my heart fluttering. 

_Beauchamp, get a grip._ Emily often sent chills over my body, the mere thought of having her underneath me to do with as I pleased was enough to almost send me over the edge. 

What could we do? Run away together, leave the war behind? Leave Frank behind?

It was a possibility but not likely. 

I received a letter from Frank just last week, no location as usual. A simple letter filled with “I miss you”, “I love you”, “Hope to see you soon”. Whenever I read it, sitting on my cot, my stomach dropped, the guilt of what me and Emily had been doing overwhelming me. I couldn’t bear to be apart from her, my closest friend, my lover. 

Walking into the tent set up as our makeshift hospital, I heard it. The tell-tale sound of planes overhead. Shrieks came from around me and I barely had time to cover my head before the first shell dropped. 

_BOOM_

The earth vibrated. The sky was filled with dust and smoke. My ears were ringing as I covered them with my hands. I needed to get up and help but my equilibrium was off. Dear God, the blood. 

Just fifteen metres in front of me, there was a man who’d been pushed back from the blast, his body spilling with blood on the ground. He was dead and I knew it, there would be no saving him. 

My eyes found the next closest sign of trouble. I walked over rubble and tried to peer through the dust that was still swirling. There were cries of pain everywhere and almost impossible to tell where they were coming from. I heard a man shouting for help and followed his voice. Finding him, I observed that he wasn’t the one in need of help but he was trying to lift the back end of a war truck off of someone. 

“I can’t help you lift that but I’ll find people who can!” I shouted and ran to get help. I found a few men nearby who were digging through the rubble and took them with me back to the man near the truck.

“On my count… 1…2…3!” The men grunted, their hands under the end of the truck to lift. I bent down on my knees and reached for whoever was under the truck. My hand touched cold skin, that wasn’t a good sign. With the help of another nurse nearby we managed to drag the person from the truck’s death grip. 

My hands searched the body, roaming and looking for signs where they needed my healing most. As my hands moved up his body to his face, I heard a scream and only realised that it had come from me when I felt a hand touch my back. 

_Frank._

My husband, crushed under the car. Silent sobs wracked my body as I fell on top of him, trying to shield him from more harm. 

“Frank!” I screamed once again and hands tried to peel me off of him but I wouldn’t budge. I knew he was dead. When I had touched his hand before, he was ice cold. There was no telling if we had come to him sooner, if he could’ve been saved. I dared a glance at his body, to really look at the damage. It was then that I saw he had no legs. Crushed. 

I needed to help people that were still alive but I couldn’t leave him, Frank was gone. What was he even doing here? _Was he looking for me?_

“Miss,” someone said to me, “you need to move, if there’s a second blast then you’ll be killed too.” I knew their concern was meant well. 

“I can’t! I’m not leaving him.” I cried, my body still covering his. 

“Suit yourself, miss.” The man reluctantly left me there, hovering over my husbands cold dead body. 

I must have sat there for hours, my legs went numb from sitting in this position so long. The only reason I moved was because other soldiers were coming through the blast to collect the bodies of the dead. I held Frank’s cold hand as they took him away on a cot. He looked almost peaceful. 

“You can’t go with us, miss.” The solider said, “If he’s your husband then his body will be sent back to you but we have to collect all the dead.”

At the word ‘dead’, I crumbled to the ground once more. With a ‘I’m sorry, miss’, the soldier took my husband away in a truck filled with other’s that were dead like him. 

“Claire?” 

I looked up through wet eyes to see Emily, her skirt covered in brown dust and blood that I hoped wasn’t hers. 

“What happened?” She asked, bending down to sit next to me on the ground. 

“Frank.” I choked, my hand covering my mouth as another sob came out. 

“Oh God. Claire.” She pulled me into her and I leaned against her. I felt guilt once again as I felt myself relax into her, the touch of her calming me and reassuring me that everything would be alright. 

“I don’t even know what he was doing here,” I wiped my hand across my face, “did he know I was here?” 

“I don’t know, Claire.” She smoothed back the damp curls from my face, “I don’t know” 

After a little while, I knew I couldn’t neglect my responsibilities any longer, even faced with my husband’s death, there was destruction surrounding me that I couldn’t ignore, even had I wanted to. 

 

**_DECEMBER 1945_ **

Sitting by a roaring fire, memories of one of the worst days flooded back to me. The day I discovered Frank’s body among the rubble of that last explosion. The fire beside me couldn’t help the chills that crawled over my body. 

“You alright, darling?” Emily touched my thigh, her hand warming the skin there. 

I nodded and smiled, “Yes. Just memories… of that day.” 

“I have those too, almost like flashbacks.” It happened often, to be fine and living your life and then suddenly you were transported back, amongst the chaos. 

“I’m glad to be here with you though, even though I’ll always miss Frank terribly.” I said next to her, meeting her gaze. 

“It’s a terrible thing… what happened,” she replied, her hand moving up my leg, “but I would like to think that we were brought together to endure this.” 

“I would like to think that too, Em.” I smiled, now remembering the end of the war. The streets were filled with cheers as the announcement that it was over spread. I found Emily as quickly as I could. She was looking for me too. 

I had pulled her aside into the darkness of a nearby alley and pressed my mouth to hers. Silent tears had filled our eyes as we kissed. Pain from all those we had lost, joy of being free from this war. 

From that day on we had been together. Run away, somewhere deep in the Highlands of Scotland to finally be alone. 

Ashamed was what I should feel as Emily’s hand moved further and slid in between my thighs. But I didn’t. Loved was what I felt. 

I leaned back on the couch, staring first out the window at the gentle snow falling outside our little cottage and then back to look at Emily. She kissed me as her fingers slid into me, making me remember the reason why I could be happy now. Our love wast not a casualty of war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!!


	5. A Solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later...

**_March - 1946_ **

I had grown quite fond of our idyllic life in the countryside of Scotland, hidden away in the highlands. It was far enough from the hustle of life, but close enough to find the essentials that we needed to live on — and of course to meet new friends in town. 

Emily and I had made a home for ourselves, and while not many people knew of our real relationship as lovers, that fact that we had each other was enough. 

I had just gone into the small village near our home to pick up ingredients for tonights dinner, and I’d taken my bike, the food nestled safely in my front basket. As I peddled up the narrow lane that led to our house, I noticed from far away, that there was a man in a uniform at our door. As I approached and he heard the sound of my brakes stopping on the dirt road, he turned - fist raised to knock against the door. 

“Hello!” I said, slightly out of breath and climbed off my bike, leading it to rest against the side of the house. “Can I help you, sir?”

The man looked at me, his eyes taking in my mop of brown curls and lingered on my legs which were bare under my dress, until finally meeting my eye again. “Aye,” he said with a thick Scottish accent. “I was on my way home, ye ken and I got lost.” 

“A scotsman getting lost in the highlands?” I smirked and he looked back at me sheepishly, and I saw something sad in his eyes. 

“I was a prisoner,” he said softly, avoiding my gaze. “Captured with my squad on enemy territory. The Germans.” 

I took a step forward to get a better look at him, no wonder he was still wearing his uniform, it must be the only clothing he still owned. “When were you released?” 

“A couple of weeks back, lass.” The man said, holding his hat firmly between his hands. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I muttered. “And you’re trying to go home, where is home for you?”

His face brightened instantly at the mention of his home and that made my heart ease a bit. “Tis a bonny place called Lallybroch. I feel that I’m close, but my mind… I just get confused sometimes.” 

I gave him a smile, and then went to grab my groceries out of my basket. “Come inside, if you’d like you can stay for dinner and sleep for awhile. Then tomorrow we’ll get you sorted and on your way home, Lieutenant.” 

“Och, thank ye, Sassenach.” The man said, following me into the house. 

“Sassenach, eh? Is that mouth of yours why you were captured and taken prisoner?” I laughed, setting the bag on the small counter in the kitchen. Emily had gone to the library for the afternoon, but she should be back just in time for dinner. 

“I didna mean any offense of course, pardon.” The man grinned, a slight twinkle in his eye. “My stubbornness and mouth didna help matters much, no,” he laughed then, a real honest laugh. 

“Where are my manners,” I dropped the asparagus I was holding onto the counter and offered the man my hand. “My name is Claire Beauchamp, welcome to our home.” 

He took my small hand in his large one, “James Fraser - Jamie.” He smiled, holding onto my hand for a bit longer than necessary. When I looked into his deep blue eyes, I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach. I hadn’t felt it towards a man in a very long time, and it was rather exciting. 

“Ye said, _‘Our’_ home, are ye married?” 

“Oh God no!” I laughed, resuming my preparations on dinner, a simple baked chicken with lemon and potatoes and asparagus on the side. “I live with my… friend, Emily Hampton. She’s just at the library, should be home any minute.”

The man set his hat on the counter, and walked over into the living room where pictures were hung on every wall. Shelves filled with books, and a cozy fireplace in the middle of one wall. “I hope she willna mind me interrupting yer evening.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be just fine, anything to help out a fellow solider,” I smiled up at him. 

“Ye were in the war? A nurse?”

“Yes, and so was Emily. We both served mainly in France, though — that’s how we met.” I couldn’t help but smile as I remembered the first time I laid eyes on her, nurses cap slightly tilted askew and brown hair spilling down her back. 

Jamie walked around the living room while I continued making dinner, neither one of us talked, only enjoying the company of another living soul. It was just as I pulled the food out of the over some forty minutes later, that Emily came through the door, a few books in hand. 

“Hello, darling!” She smiled and I tried to cast my glance over to Jamie who was sitting on our living room couch, flipping through the pages of _Jane Eyre._

“Hi, Em.” I smiled, and then took off my oven mitts and walked around the counter to give her a quick hug. “This is Jamie,” I pointed over to him and he stood immediately. 

“Hello, Miss Hampton,” he offered her his hand which she took, and I watched as she blushed when he kissed her knuckles. “My name is Jamie Fraser, yer friend Claire here offered me hospitality while I find my way to my own home. I hope ye dinna mind me interrupting yer quiet evening?”

Emily looked over at me, and I knew she felt it too. There was something about this man that excited me, something mysterious that made me want to know more. She gave me a brief wink before turning back to Jamie, “Of course you’re not interrupting! You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.” 

“Come sit at the table and tell me about yourself, I think Claire’s almost dinner ready.” Emily placed her hand on Jamie’s back and led him over to our small dining table. She hated having to serve food, and this was the perfect excuse for her to make me do it. I’d make her pay for that later. 

As Jamie told Emily about his time in the war and being held prisoner until just recently, I prepared our plates, serving an extra helping onto Jamie’s plate. He was a rather large man, with broad shoulders, red curly hair and those striking slanted blue eyes. If I was being completely honest with myself, he made me go a little weak at the knees. 

We ate companionably, it was mostly Emily and I doing most of the talking, however as Jamie was too busy stuffing his face. I couldn’t help but smile as he groaned with every bite, probably his first home cooked meal in a very long time. 

“I meant to ask ye this earlier, Sassenach, but where exactly are we right now?” Jamie asked, wiping his mouth on the corner of a napkin. 

“We’re near Inverness, is your home close by?” 

“Oh aye, it’s near here. Will take me less than a day to walk,” he grinned and took a sip of water. 

“We’ll drive you, surely!” Emily placed her hand on mine, “Mustn’t we?”

“Of course. Jamie, we wouldn’t dream of you having to walk all that way. We have a car and would be glad to drive you there tomorrow,” I said. 

Jamie was silent for a bit, and then I saw one single tear slide down his cheek. “I canna begin to thank ye two for yer kindness and hospitality for me - a stranger! How could I even begin to repay ye…” 

I felt Emily’s hand on my thigh, and she squeezed my knee gently. We had an unspoken communication between us, and I knew that what I was about to ask of Jamie would be perfectly fine with her. 

Once he had wiped his face a bit, and offered to help clear up dinner, I stood watching him from the living room. We would likely never see this man after we dropped him off at his home tomorrow, so where was the harm?

“Um, Jamie.” I said quietly, crossing the room to stand near him. “You mentioned earlier about being able to _‘repay’_ us,” I took a deep breath and said quickly the next words. “Emily and I would like it very much if you would join us in our room tonight… in our bed.” 

A few different emotions flickered across Jamie’s face in a matter of seconds - the first was confusion, followed by surprise and then he settled into a look of complete lust. “So…” he grinned, “Emily is yer… friend as ye say, Sassenach.” Jamie laughed, and ran his hand through his thick curls. “I think I understand a bit more now. I was a bit confused why two lasses were livin’ alone together all the way out in the country.” 

Emily came to stand beside me, sliding her fingers in between mine. “We love each other, Jamie.” 

Jamie smiled, and I was glad to see he wasn’t disgusted by what he saw in front of him. “Aye, I can see that clear as day.” He walked into the living room, his hands on his hips, “And about yer wee question…”

“Do you accept?”

I watched him take a deep breath, his eyes darting from me to Emily and then I saw the moment he decided. “Aye. If that is how I can repay ye, then I would be glad to.” 

A shiver went down my spine at his words, and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep my mind focused. Emily and I had _never_ invited anyone into our bedroom, and I never thought we would — we had each other and we didn’t need to share with anyone else. But the moment I saw Jamie, I felt it… a connection to him so unlike anything. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Emily grinned and reached her other hand out to Jamie and he took it. She led us both into our bedroom, dropping our hands the moment we crossed the threshold. “I’ve never done anything like this before…”

“Och, neither have I,” Jamie said shyly. 

“Well don’t look at me!” I laughed, and then crossed the room to turn on both lamps, if we were going to do this, I bloody well wanted to see it happening. 

“Clothes first.” I said softly, and came to stand before Emily and Jamie once again. I wasn’t wearing anything under my linen dress and so once I undid the last button and let it fall from my arms, I stood naked before both of them. 

“Christ, Sassenach.” Jamie sighed and I felt that deep stirring in my belly again. “Yer so beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” I bit my lip, and then looked over at Emily. She unzipped her skirt slowly, taking her time and enjoying our eyes on her. She pulled her panties down next and stepped out of the puddle of clothes. Her fingers trembled slightly on the buttons of her blouse and I went to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips and helped her undress until she was naked like me. 

“I dinna ken how I found myself to be so lucky to be in the room wi’ two of the most beautiful women in the world…” Jamie smirked, “But I’m grateful to God himself.” 

“Fair’s fair,” I said, crossing my arms under my breasts. “Take off yours as well.” 

Jamie undid the buttons of his uniform, revealing a chiseled chest underneath a thin white t-shirt. He laid the jacket aside on a nearby chair, careful to leave it nice. Next he pulled the shirt over his head and I heard Emily gasp as we both took in the sight of him. He was toned, muscular and strong. Even though he’d been a prisoner for some months now, clearly he hadn’t lost all his muscle mass. 

“There’s somethin’ ye should see first,” Jamie said hesitantly and then turned around to show us his back. He had ribbons of scars — deep, painful looking ones, covering his entire back. 

I took a step forward and placed my hand lightly on his skin and he shivered. “I’m so sorry,” I said softly. 

Jamie turned back around, taking my still outstretched hand in his and kissed the tips of my fingers. “Ye’ve nothin’ to be sorry about, Sassenach. My back was just a casualty of the war.” He dropped my hand and then went about unzipping his pants and pulled them off as well as his boxers. 

We stood naked in a triangle, all unsure of what to do next, nervous to make the first move. “What if…” I moved towards Emily, placing my hands on her shoulders. “Emily and I just kiss for a bit while you watch, Jamie?”

“Aye, I can do that.” He smirked. 

“Okay,” Emily whispered, closing her eyes and I closed the small distance between us. Her mouth parted for me as it always did. I kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her on my lips. She moaned gently into my mouth, swirling her tongue with mine. Her hands settled on my waist and I leaned into her warm body. 

I continued to kiss her, deeply and then felt something hard press up against my arse and opened my eyes, turning my head to see Jamie flush against me. Emily continued to place kisses along my neck and I leaned my head back onto Jamie’s chest as he pushed forward, his hard cock wedged between my bum. 

“Christ,” I heard him sigh and then his hands slid around my waist, covering Emily’s hands. Her mouth left my neck and I felt her press forward and suddenly I was completely sandwiched in between her and Jamie. I leaned my head to the side and watched out of the corner of my eye as Jamie kissed her, slowly at first and then deeply with tongue. I felt his cock Harden even more - if that was possible and started to move my hips against him. 

“Bed,” I managed to croak out and they parted. Emily laid back on the bed, stretching her body out along the sheets, God she looked delicious. I followed after her, laying closely beside her, kissing her until I felt all of Jamie’s weight settle before us. He sat on his knees, hands on his thighs near his erect throbbing cock, staring down at us. 

Without another word, he leaned forward, sliding both his hands along our thighs. I couldn’t help it as my body began to shake and I looked over at Emily to see her nipples hard and mouth parted. I was slightly jealous that Jamie had kissed her first, but hoped he would reciprocate with me soon. 

When his hand cupped my wet center, I moaned, instinctively spreading my legs wider for him. He mumbled something strange in Gaelic before pushing one very long thick finger inside of me. My eyes were shut tight, focusing on the feel of him, the feeling of my walls clenching around him. Emily’s hand on my breast was the only thing that brought me back to reality and I looked over to see her staring down at Jamie’s hand inside of me. I nearly came when I saw his finger pumping in and out of her own vagina. 

My back arched off the bed, and I turned my head to hungrily kiss Emily, tasting her and begging with my hips for something more, anything from Jamie. 

“Sassenach,” Jamie finally spoke, his hand still slowly moving inside both of us. “I need to be inside one of ye or I think I’ll die.” 

“You can have, Claire.” Emily said first beside me and then she sat up on her elbows and Jamie’s hand came out of her in one motion. He kept his finger inside of me still and I was writhing on the bed. I watched through hooded eyes as Emily got onto her knees and positioned her slit over my face. She was dripping already and I swiped my tongue on the inside of her thigh, tasting her juices. 

Jamie moaned, and I looked over at him to see him fisting his cock. I reached up a hand for him and he took it, intertwining his fingers with mine. Jamie laid his body over mine, lining up his cock with my warm crease. “I need you inside me,” I groaned, flexing my hips. 

As he squeezed my hand, he pushed forward and inch by inch he filled me. Once he was settled in me, I turned my attention back to Emily above me and slid my tongue along her slit. She began to move her hips in motion with my tongue and soon I added a finger inside of her. My tongue hit against her clit with every thrust from Jamie and I moaned, enjoying all the different sensations. Just knowing I was making two people simultaneously fall apart was driving me wild. 

“Oh God,” Jamie grunted, his other hand gripping my waist so tightly, I knew I would have bruises in the morning, but I didn’t mind. His body was hot on mine and I glistened from sweat and mingled juices. 

Emily tasted sweet and I flicked my tongue several times over her, sliding my finger quickly in and out of her before I felt her thighs clench around my head, holding me hostage. With a kiss to her mound, she toppled over on the side of the bed. Jamie, feeling her absence, replaced her lips with his, and finally! I tasted him. He was salty, and sweet all in one. 

Jamie rolled his hips and I met his every thrust. Together our bodies joined in a rushed frenzy and I gave myself over to him. Just as I was climaxing, I felt Emily’s hand on my nipple, twisting and pulling and that was what sent me over the edge. I was soon followed by Jamie, whose whole body shook and trembled above me. I cradled him to me, running my fingers through his soft curls. 

A moment later he rolled to the side, still inside of me, and Emily came to spoon me from behind. She wrapped her arms around my waist, her fingers brushing against Jamie’s thigh. 

“I dinna even have words for that,” Jamie spoke a little while later. 

“I don’t either.” I said into the night. “Did you like it, Emily?” I turned my head to the side to see her. 

“I loved it,” she kissed the spot just under my ear. “If only Jamie didn’t have to go home,” she laughed. 

“I would love to say wi’ ye lasses, but my heart aches for home,” Jamie said, and pushed a few curls off my forehead. “What ye have both given me tonight though, has helped me ease my mind. Set my heart again in the right place.” 

“I’m glad, Jamie.” I kissed him gently before laying back on the pillows. We lay there, limbs tangled together, not knowing whose was whose. The night filled the room and soon we all fell into a deep sleep, only waking at first light the next morning. 

We rose from bed, and only a few shy and awkward glances were exchanged. Jamie kissed us both - deeply, before we all climbed into the car when we promised to never speak of our wonderful night together ever again. 

The journey to Jamie’s home didn’t take very long, and I was sad when we reached the destination. When the car stopped, I shut off the engine and we all hopped out. 

“Goodbye,” Jamie hugged us both and then headed off in the direction of his home. Emily grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly and I looked over at her, smiling. 

“Oh God,” she whispered and I turned back to see what was wrong. 

Nothing was wrong — only joyful. 

A red headed woman and a dark haired man came out to greet Jamie at the stairs of his home, I assumed they were his parents by the way they hugged him and held him close. I felt as if we were intruding on some special moment so I tugged on Emily’s hand and we climbed back into the car, setting off for our own home. 

“I never thought…” Emily said, and then blushed, hiding her face into her hands. 

“Me either,” I laughed, sliding my hand across her thigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story! I loved writing this and it was so much fun going back and revisiting them!  
> EDIT: I will be continuing this ;)


	6. Complicated

**_August 1946_ **

Jamie had only been home five months. He had been a prisoner in the war and thought he’d surely die. After he was released, he spent a couple weeks trying to find his way home. That’s how he stumbled upon the home of Claire Beauchamp and Emily Hampton. When they asked him to join them in _their_ bed, Jamie really thought he’d died in the war and gone to Heaven. 

But he hadn’t — it’d all been real. And they were all he could think of since the day they brought him home to Lallybroch. Emily’s kind eyes and sweet smile. Claire’s riotous curls and the feel of her body under his. Jamie had been trying to make his way back to visit them, but his Mam wasn’t too keen on letting him out of her sight. 

“’Tis just to visit a friend, Mam,” Jamie grumbled, taking a bite of his morning porridge. “I was in the army, I fought and crawled in trenches. I think I can manage takin’ the car a ways down the road.” 

His mother, Ellen, clicked her tongue, running her hand over his curls as she passed him to place a plate of fruit onto the table. “I ken that lad, but I — well, I’m afraid that if ye leave, ye willna return. I dinna think I can go through that again.” 

“Mam,” Jamie leveled with her, reaching his hand up to her. She took it gladly, squeezing it tight. “I will come home. I’m no going off to march or fight this time. That is over. There are some friends I’d like to see, I willna be gone more than a day.” 

He could see that his mother was worried for him and in all honesty, he liked that she was. But he was a man of twenty-four and was perfectly capable of going out on his own. Being cooped up in this house and only going to the village when accompanied was driving him insane. 

“Fine,” Ellen reluctantly agreed. “A day and no more, ye hear?”

“A day and no more,” Jamie nodded, smiling as he finished his breakfast. 

It was the next day that he left in his family’s white Hillman Minx, destination: Inverness. 

The whole drive there, which wasn’t very long, he was trying to think about what to say to them. Of course he hoped for another welcoming invitation like before, but he wasn’t going to expect anything. They had been kind to him and he simply wanted to see how they were doing. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Less than an hour since he left, Jamie pulled up to the small cottage that he had first seen those many months ago. It looked much the same, a few more flowers out front and the window shutters looked freshly painted — but the same. 

Gathering up all his solider courage, Jamie climbed out of the car and straightened his shirt — he wanted to look presentable for the lasses. It took him ten steps to get from his car to the front door and he held up his hand, waited a moment and then knocked three times. 

He couldn’t tell if anyone was home, but as he peered around the corner, he saw two bikes — one the same as he’d seen Claire riding that day. Suddenly, there was a gust of air on his face as the door opened, revealing Emily. 

“Jamie! Is that really you?” She said in her thick American accent. He smiled as he leaned down to her small stature and wrapped his arms around her. “Why I thought we’d never see you again.” 

“’Tis good to see ye Emily,” He kissed her cheek. “I’ve been meanin’ to come sooner to say hello, but my Mam wouldna let me out of her sight. Afraid I’ll no come back.” 

“And why wouldn’t she,” Emily winked. “She’s got her boy home, safe. Well no matter, you’re here now!” She welcomed him in, opening the door wider to let him in. “Claire will be so pleased to see you.” 

“Claire?” Jamie’s voice hitched a bit on her name. While he thought Emily beautiful and a wonderful lass, it was Claire that really made his heart beat erratically. “She’s here?”

“Oh yes! Just out back in the garden. You stay put, Jamie. I’ll go and get her,” Emily motioned her arm for him to take a seat on one of the kitchen stools and he sat, taking a deep breath. 

Not a moment later, Emily came back followed by Claire. She was as lovely as ever. A glean of sweat on her forehead from working out in the sun, a bit of dirt on her nose and her curls tied up in a blue and white striped bandana. 

“Jamie Fraser,” Claire smiled as she stepped out from behind Emily. Then he saw how she _had_ changed. Her belly was big — obviously with child. Claire’s face froze as she saw the expression on his face and then she looked down, her hand resting on top of the bump. 

“It seems we have a few things to talk about,” She smiled nervously. 

++++++

“So yer pregnant,” Jamie said. 

“Yes,” I nodded. After Jamie had managed to pick his jaw up off the floor, we had all moved to the living room. Emily set a teapot down on the table next to three cups, then came to sit beside me. “Nearly five months.” 

“The father?” 

“That’ll be you of course,” I grinned and saw the muscles in his shoulder relax. “Jamie, we’re so sorry that we didn’t tell you. There’s no excuse for it.” 

“Please don’t think that we used you for it,” Emily said, her hand sliding over my stomach. “We were just as shocked as you were when we found out. You see,” Emily glanced at me and I nodded. “Claire was married to a man before and they never could get pregnant.” 

“I thought I wasn’t able to conceive,” I said. “So that’s why Emily said that you could um—“ 

“Have you,” Jamie smiled, finishing my thought. “I dinna think ye used me. Were ye ever goin’ to tell me?”

“We were still debating whether we should or not,” I said and then leaned forward to pour myself a cup of tea. “We know you just got back from the war and had a terrible time there. A baby conceived with a near stranger — one with two mothers, it seemed a bit complicated.” 

“Aye,” he chuckled then. “There’s nothing simple about it. Well, I ken know. And if ye would allow me, I would verra much like to be part of the wee lass or lad’s life.” 

Emily squeezed my hand and I turned to look at her. We lived such a complicated life, having to shield the true nature of our relationship. Surely, having Jamie in the picture would help explain why and obviously how I was pregnant. Besides, he was a handsome man and very kind. He was waiting for our answer, those blue eyes piercing into mine, his fingers tapping against his thigh. 

“Of course you can, Jamie. We would love nothing more.” 

His smile lit up his face and it was contagious. He rose from the chair and lifted me to my feet, wrapping his arms around me. It felt good to be touching him again — so often he had come to me in my dreams these past months. Then, he bent down to his knees and placed a gentle kiss to my stomach. “Hello wee one, ’tis yer father.” 

I ran my hands through his curls and then tugged a bit until he rose and then leaned my head against his chest. I hadn’t wanted to admit it, but I had been scared after I found out I was pregnant. But also joyful, because I never thought Emily or I would be able to raise a child together. 

Jamie’s arm lifted from my back and then I felt Emily pressing against me. I turned my body and wrapped my arms around both of them. We were a odd little family, but a family nonetheless. 

A few happy tears later, and cups of tea drank, I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I kept it simple, roasted vegetables and glazed chicken. Jamie and Emily sat in the living room and I listened as Jamie told her more about his time in the war. 

It felt like a lifetime ago. When I had first joined the army as a nurse and met Emily. We’d been through so much together. We’d both lost loves, but in the process we had found each other. Now, Jamie was a part of it — whatever _it_ was. 

As I finished plating the meal onto our plates, I glanced up to see Jamie’s fingers lightly stroking Emily’s arm. When she had told me he was here, my heart leapt a little bit. But I didn’t want to presume that he would end up in our bed tonight. 

Smiling to myself about future possibilities, I called that dinner was ready and they both rose from the couch, coming to grab their plates and take them to the dinner table. 

“So how have you been, Jamie?” I asked, taking a bite of chicken. 

“Verra good, Sassenach. I’ve been at home mostly helpin’ wi’ the house. Just spending time wi’ my family.” 

“I bet they’re glad to have you home and safe,” Emily smiled. She took a sip of wine and I felt my tongue salivate — what I wouldn’t give for a drink right about now. 

“Och, yes. My Mam has never been more happy and my Da is just glad to have more male company in the house,” He laughed. “My sister Jenny is marrit — to my best friend,” he added. “But still, between Jenny’s bairns and then there’s Mam, the women out number the men.” 

“And now there’s another two ladies,” I grinned. “Possibly a third.” 

“Will you tell your family about the baby?”

He took another bite of his food, his eyes squinting as the wheels of his mind worked. “Aye. I’ll tell my Da first and then my Mam. They’ll be pleased about the bairn, but of course this is a… complicated relationship to explain.” 

I laughed, “You’ve got that right.” 

We all finished the meal rather quickly. There was a certain feeling of eagerness and expectation that seemed fit to burst at any given moment. So it came to no surprise when after the dishes were cleaned and put away that we wall ended up in the bedroom. 

Everyone was quiet. The only sound was from Jamie — his breathing had quickened tremendously the moment he stepped foot here. No words were needed for what we all knew we wanted. 

Before things progressed, however, Jamie smiled, his hands on his hips as he looked at Emily and I. “Sassenach, Emily… I dinna want to —“ he coughed nervously and I saw pink rising up his cheeks. “I dinna want to harm the bairn.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at his worry. “Oh Jamie,” I sighed and walked over to him, my hand on his chest. “You won’t hurt the baby. He won’t feel a thing, but I actually had something else in mind.” 

I walked over to Emily, sliding my hand around her waist. “I want to watch.” 

“Watch?” Jamie smirked and his hands went to the top button of his shirt. 

“Of course, I’ll participate later,” I smiled, squeezing Emily’s side. “But I’d like to watch you two. And yes,” I winked, “We have condoms.” 

Jamie took a deep breath, his hands on the last button and then he smiled at the both of us. “As long as ye’ll participate later, Sassenach.” 

“Oh she will,” Emily laughed, kissing my cheek. I pulled my arm away and then moved to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. Jamie’s hands were at Emily’s waist and then moved to her back to pull on the zipper of her dress. 

Not wearing under garments most days, when the dress fell to the floor, she was completely naked. The sight of her made my mouth water, but the sight of Jamie — his hand gently cupping her breast made me almost drool. 

“Touch him,” I said from the corner and Emily turned her head back to me slightly before reaching up and pulling Jamie’s white shirt down his arms. Next, her skilled hands were at the fly of his trousers, pulling down the zipper. I heard Jamie’s breath catch as her fingers must have touched his cock. 

I had pulled up my dress and it was pooled around my waist. As I watched Emily pull down his trousers, along with his boxers, I unbuttoned the top buttons of my dress, sliding my hand in to cup my breast. Just then, Jamie’s eyes flickered over to mine and then I saw his mouth part as he watched me. 

“Lay back,” Jamie smiled to Emily and guided her to lay down on the bed behind them. A moment later, he reached over beside the bed where Emily told him the condoms would be. Of course, we didn’t use them. We had purchased them after Jamie had visited the first time with hopes that he would return. 

My other hand slid down between my parted legs, lightly touching my thighs. Jamie rolled the condom on his cock, semi-hard between his legs. Then Emily cupped his face, pulling him down to kiss her. The smacking sounds of their lips and the gentle rock of their bodies was making me wish I hadn’t said I would watch in the first place. But I kept watching — my eyes glued to where Jamie’s cock was teasing Emily’s entrance. 

“Oh God,” She moaned. I slid a finger inside of me at the sound, moaning myself. Jamie’s mouth descended on her breast, sucking and licking her nipples. “Christ,” He stuttered as he put both his hands on her legs and opened them wide. 

Three simultaneous moans filled the room whenever Jamie finally slid into her. Emily’s hips bucked up and he began to roll against her, his stomach pressing down on hers. As I watched them, I pumped my hand inside of me, biting my lip. I had been with them both and now seeing them together was a feeling like nothing else. Emily placed kisses along his chest, her hands holding onto his hips as he drove home again and again. He was gentle, but with a certain fierceness in his movements. 

Quietly, I rose and undressed, shedding my layers until I was naked. I knew they were both coming to the end. As I walked over to the bed, I saw Jamie’s head turn towards me, a smirk across his lips. I crawled up behind him, running my hands lightly against his scarred back. Then I took hold of Emily’s ankles and squeezed them, running my hands up along her calves. As Jamie thrust into her, I pressed myself against him, feeling him rub against me. 

“Uhhh,” Emily moaned into Jamie’s mouth as they kissed. I laid my hand on Jamie’s balls, squeezing them and then he let out a deep groan and I knew he had come. My belly was only a little in the way, but not so much that I still couldn’t bend my body over him to press a kiss to Jamie’s back. 

Slowly he pulled out of her and then manuevered to lay beside her. She was glowing. Her hair a mess around her face, undone from her high bun from earlier. A light sweat on her forehead and chest, her nipples peaked and pink. As she breathed heavily, I moved up the bed and placed a kiss to her breasts. 

“Oh Claire,” She sighed, her hand resting on my hip. I wasn’t done with them just yet. I rolled over onto my back. 

“Jamie, come here,” I said as I moved down a bit on the bed. He smiled, his eyes alight as he came to hover over my body. I put my hands on his hips and then squeezed. “Move up.” 

“Up?” 

“Yes, up,” I smirked and then took hold of his cock, pulling off the condom and tossing it to the floor. He groaned whenever I held him and then he got the idea. Jamie moved his body up over mine until his cock was close to my mouth. Both his hands reached out in front of him, landing on the wall. 

“Emily,” I said softly and Jamie’s body twitched from the breath he felt. 

“I know,” I heard her smile and then I felt her in between my legs, her hands on my thighs, pulling them apart. Glancing up, I met Jamie’s eyes and he looked like he was in Heaven. Slowly, I placed my tongue on the tip of him, then closed my lips over it. 

His hips bucked at the touch and then mine did as I felt Emily’s tongue on my slit. I was going to have to keep focus and not lose myself in the feel of her. One of Jamie’s hands came off the wall and tangled itself in my hair, tugging slightly so I would meet his eye. As I took more of him in my mouth, he held my gaze. _So he wanted to watch._

I put my hand around him and began to pump. Fingers grazed his balls and I continued to suck, lick and nibble. Jamie was moaning, his expression one of absolute bliss. It was almost like he’d never had his cock sucked before. 

Emily’s tongue licked leisurely up my folds, tasting me, biting me gently. My hips swirled, trying to get more of her. Her small hand came down on my hip, holding me to the bed and I moaned, which made Jamie grunt. The hand on my head began to move, pressing me to take more of him. I obliged by sucking deeper, moving my tongue around. Then I pulled back, kissing the tip before sucking just on the head. 

He must have been painfully hard. I began to taste him as he thrust his hips forward, gently, but with enough force to almost make me gag. Emily pushed a finger inside of me, pumping it quickly and as my belly tightened, I drank him down. 

Jamie came in short hot bursts, and I arched my back, pressing myself against Emily and with a flick of her finger, I came, groaning with Jamie’s cock in my mouth. All of us were breathing hard and Jamie held still above me after I released him from my grasp. Then he climbed off, sitting down beside me. He laid a large hand over my stomach. Emily moved up my body, kissing me and I tasted myself and Jamie mixed together. 

She laid down beside me, her hand coming to lay on top of Jamie’s. It wasn’t what I planned — this family, but it was mine. 


	7. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FOR @JULESBEAUCHAMP HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!

**_December 1946_ **

Jamie had visited Claire and Emily a few times a week since his last visit. He loved his time with them, as well as watching his child grow inside of Claire. To see her so full of life — she was beautiful, glowing. He was driving there now with a plan in mind, one he should have thought of months ago, and hoped that they would accept. 

The three of them had an unconventional relationship, one that they couldn’t exactly talk about openly in the times that they lived in. Thankfully, Jamie’s family had been accepting of their situation and were just happy that Jamie had a bairn on the way. It had been rather awkward to tell them about Claire and Emily, and after a few more tough conversations, his mam and da decided there wasn’t anything that could be done, but to accept it. 

Ellen, his mother, loved Claire and Emily and was always feeding them treats and tea whenever they came around for a visit. His father, Brian was absolutely besotted with them, and loved to sit with Claire, making sure she and the baby had everything they needed. 

It was almost time for the bairn to come into the world, that was partially the reason why Jamie felt the pressure to offer them his new plan now. Soon, they would have a baby in their life and Jamie didn’t want to drive an hour to see it. 

He drove up to their small cottage, put the car in park and turned off the engine. Jamie had his own key, and as he unlocked the door, he knocked lightly. Claire and Emily were both in the living room, the fire roaring and books in their laps. Of course, Claire’s book was resting comfortably on her massive belly. 

“Jamie!” Claire smiled and laid her book across her lap. “I would get up….” 

“Dinna move, Sassenach,” he laughed and then kissed Emily on the cheek before sitting down beside Claire. “Tis good to see ye both.” 

“You as well, Jamie,” Emily smiled and squeezed his knee. “We were just talking about when we thought you would come up next.” 

“Aye, I’m sorry tis been a few days longer than I’d like, but that’s part of why I’m here now,” he took a deep breath to compose his thoughts that were racing around in his head. “I’ve an offer to make to the both of ye.” 

“What sort of offer?” Claire asked, taking his hand in hers. 

“Ye will have seen the cottage on our land? Just past the stables?”

They both nodded. It was a modest sized cottage that was on the edge of the Fraser’s Lallybroch estate. 

“No one has lived there since the war, I dinna ken why I didn’t think of it earlier…” Jamie said. “It has two bedrooms, so one for the both of ye and one for the bairn. I ken this is yer home, but I only thought…” he looked at both of them. 

“You want us to move in there?” Emily asked. 

“Aye,” Jamie nodded. “I think t’would be easier for all of us. Save me a hell of a lot on gas,” he laughed. 

“I do love this home,” Claire said and looked around at their small cottage. It was the first place she had moved to with Emily and she felt so safe. She also felt safe with Jamie and she knew he would protect them. “But…” she looked over at Emily. “I think it’s a great idea, Jamie. So that we can all be together.” 

“Really?” Jamie smiled. “That’s wonderful news! I figured it would be best to move before the bairn arrives, because once it does, ye willna want to move much of anything.” 

“Well…” Claire took a deep breath, something that was becoming harder with each day. “How about we move tomorrow? We don’t have that much stuff after all,” she shrugged. 

“I ken a man in town with a truck, he could help us, I’m sure of it,” Emily smiled. “We just have the books here, a bit of furniture, the bed and some things in the kitchen.” 

“I’ll be sad to see my garden go,” Claire frowned. 

Jamie tilted her chin up with his hand, “I ken, Sassenach. But Lallybroch has a beautiful garden as well that could use some of your find skills.” 

Smiling, Claire leaned forward and kissed him. “A much bigger garden.” 

“Aye,” he smiled and kissed her back. “Well, this was easier than I thought. I was worrit ye two might not agree to it.” 

“Of course we would,” Emily smiled and came to sit beside Jamie, taking his other hand. “We want you to be part of our lives and this makes the most sense for all of us.” 

“Thank ye, Emily,” he smiled and kissed her cheek. “I ken tis not easy for ye to see Claire full wi’ my child…” 

“It’s alright, Jamie. I’m just happy that she’s happy. It’s odd, no doubt about that,” she chuckled. “But it works for us. And hey…” she smirked. “It’s not like I don’t get anything out of it.” Emily placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him down, kissing him slowly. 

“Enough you two,” Claire smirked, squeezing Jamie’s hand. “Don’t start something I can’t participate in,” she laughed. 

“Sorry, Sassenach,” he smiled sheepishly. He often felt like he was cheating on one of them, even though they both were okay with their arrangement. If he was being honest, his heart really belonged with Claire, but he did like Emily as well. It wasn’t what he imagined for his life, but he wouldn’t change it. 

“Are you staying the night then?” Claire asked. 

“I suppose so,” he shrugged. “I’ll help wi’ the moving tomorrow as well. I can load up most of my car and yers as well. The only thing we really need to do then is sell the cottage.” 

“Oh, that’s right,” Emily said and then stood up to get something from the kitchen. She came back with a small card with a number on it. “I met a man in town a couple months ago who told me he helps to sell houses. I’ll give him a call later and see what can be done.” 

“I dinna want ye two to worry about anything,” Jamie said. “We’ll have ye all moved in by tomorrow night and then soon hopefully this wee one will come out to join us,” Jamie moved his hand over Claire’s stomach. 

“It sounds perfect,” Claire smiled. 

Emily started coughing, her face turning red as she sat back down beside them. Jamie rubbed his hand over her back, making sure she was all right. “Ye okay, Em?”

She coughed again, a nasty sound and nodded. “Oof, yes. Just had a bit of a cold the past couple of days. The cold air and all,” she shrugged. “I’ll be alright.” 

“Go and lay down, Em,” Claire told her. “You need to rest for the big moving day tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Emily smiled gently and kissed both of them goodbye before returning to her room to lie down for the afternoon. 

Claire propped her feet up into Jamie’s lap and wiggled her toes, a sign for him to massage her feet. “Again, Sassenach?”

Her mouth dropped, “Yes… again. I’m the one pregnant here, a little sympathy would be nice.” 

“Of course,” Jamie chuckled. “Anything for ye.” 

Leaning her head back against the couch, Claire let her eyes close, enjoying the feeling of Jamie rubbing his thumbs deep into the arch of her foot. Jamie smiled to himself, sneaking glances of Claire, admiring how beautiful she truly was. 

“Stop staring at me,” Claire said with her eyes closed. “It’s creepy.” 

“I wasna,” Jamie smirked. “Not anymore…” 

Claire’s hand swatted at his arm. “Thank you, Jamie. For asking us to come and live in the cottage there. It’ll be much easier for us all in the end.” 

“Yer welcome, Claire. I did it mostly for selfish reasons,” he admitted. “So I could see ye all as much as I possibly can.” 

“I’m sure your parents will appreciate having their grandchild close as well,” Claire smiled and then moaned as Jamie pressed his thumb in one particular spot. His hands moved from her feet to her ankles. 

“They will,” Jamie smiled. “I told them of my plan to ask ye and they immediately went over to the cottage to start cleaning and preparing.” 

“Before we had even said yes?” Claire laughed then. 

“Aye, they were so excited,” Jamie laughed with her. “We havena had a new bairn for a couple of years now. Jenny’s last was two years ago while I was… away.” 

“It’ll be a happy time for sure,” Claire said, squeezing Jamie’s wrist and then letting her hand fall on her stomach as he continued. 

++++++

The next morning, we all woke early to help pack up our few belongings. Emily was right, we didn’t have a whole lot to pack up, so it didn’t take very long. With the help of her friend from town, we had his truck loaded with all of our biggest furniture and both Jamie’s and our car loaded with the rest by the afternoon. 

I was sad when we pulled away from our cottage that had been our home for the past year, but I was looking forward to the next chapter of our lives. I sat beside Emily, our hands intertwined as she drove behind Jamie, following him to Lallybroch. 

“I’m so happy, Em,” I said, squeezing her hand. 

“I am too, Claire. The baby will have it’s own room,” she grinned. “I always admired the cottage when we visited.” 

“I did too,” I said. “I just assumed someone lived in it.” 

“So did I,” Emily said. “But I’m glad no one does.” 

“No one but us now,” I smiled. 

“Exactly,” Emily smiled and turned her attention back to the road. Being this heavily pregnant, I had missed having sex, with her, with Jamie… and God did I want to. Sitting beside her now, seeing how her dress exposed just enough cleavage to keep my imagination working was making me very aroused. Being pregnant was making me aroused more often than I’d like to admit. 

Yesterday, when Jamie had rubbed my feet, I had imagined what would have happened had I not had a giant belly in the way. His hands would have slid up my legs and found that I wasn’t wearing any panties. His mouth would have pressed between my thighs before he settled himself over me, sliding into me. 

And now, I was imagining what Emily and I could do in this car if my belly wasn’t in the way… as well as our belongings in the backseat. Hoping that she wouldn’t get too distracted, I moved my hand from hers to settle over her knee. Thankfully, Emily was wearing a long dress and it was easy to bunch up the material until I touched the skin of her thigh. 

“Claire,” she looked over at me and then down at my hand. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” I licked and bit my bottom lip and inched my hand along the inside of her thigh. “Just keep your eyes on the road, darling.” 

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered and I saw her hands tighten on the steering wheel, gripping it like it was the last thing she would ever do. “You know how I get when I come, Claire.” 

“Don’t wreck the car, then,” I smirked. Her smooth thighs parted for me and I wanted very badly to press my face between then, but I settled for my hand. Her skin was warm and I could smell her already. Twitching slightly, she glanced down at my hand as I pushed past her dress and my hand disappeared under the material. 

“Eyes on the road, Em,” I instructed her. As she looked forward, I couldn’t help but grin as my fingers slid along her panties. She was already wet for me. “Someone’s wet…” 

“God, Claire,” Emily shook her head, trying to keep her mind focused on the road. I knew I was playing a dangerous game, but I couldn’t help myself. Her panties were thin and I pushed them aside, pressing my fingers against her slit. She was slick and in no time, her pussy swallowed my fingers like a hot knife melts butter. 

Emily started to moan, her hips flexing as I started to move my fingers in and out of her. My thumb pressed down on her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure I knew she loved. “Come on, Em.” 

I moved my finger in a come hither motion, and watched her face twist and her struggle to keep her eyes open. The car swirved a bit on the road as I added another finger. Suddenly, her thighs clenched around my hand, trapping it as she came, her orgasm racing through her body. My eyes never left her face as I watched her try and maintain control. 

“Good job, darling,” I smiled and slid over the seat to kiss her cheek and then I pulled my hand out. “We didn’t die.” 

“We could have!” She looked over at me and then started laughing. 

“But we didn’t,” I smirked. 

++++++

When we reached Lallybroch and pulled up close to the small cottage that would be our new home, my eyes filled with tears. Jamie came over to open my door and helped me out of the car, then pulled me into a big hug. 

“I’m so happy, Jamie,” I said wiping my eyes. 

“I’m glad of it, Sassenach.” 

There wasn’t much that I could do in the way of helping everyone unpack the truck and the cars. So I followed Jamie inside the cottage and gave everyone instructions on where the furniture and boxes went. 

“Brian and I are so chuffed that ye and Emily will be so close now,” Ellen said as she came to stand beside me. My mother had died when I was a young girl so I missed out on a lot of motherly affection. With Jamie’s mother, I felt she loved me as a daughter — she had taken both Emily and I in whenever Jamie told her the news. 

“I’m just so happy that Jamie suggested it!” I smiled, sliding my hand over my stomach. “And that we were able to move before the baby came. This little one could come out any day!” 

“Och, I bet ye’ll be glad to have the birth behind ye,” Ellen sighed as if she was remembering her own hard labor so many years ago. “The last two days before Jamie arrived, I was ready to reach down and pull him out myself.” 

“Well, I’m not quite there yet,” I laughed. “But I’m so ready to meet the wee one.” 

“We all are, Claire,” Ellen smiled and kissed my cheek. She returned outside to finish moving some smaller boxes. When Jamie and Brian brought in the couch, I thanked them before promptly plopping down on it. 

“Don’t mind me,” I stretched my feet out. “I’ll sit right here while you men finish up the packing.” 

“Us men,” Jamie snorted, but I saw he was smiling as he went back outside. 

As we didn’t have many things, it really didn’t take long to move everything into the new cottage. With an extra room that we didn’t have before, we could now properly decorate a room for our baby. 

“I have dinner on the stoves, my loves,” Ellen kissed Emily and I farewell as everyone finished up. “Just come over whenever yer hungry!” 

“Thank you! We’ll come over in a little,” Emily smiled and then it was finally just Jamie, Emily and myself all sitting in our new living room. 

“It’s a lovely home,” I said. “Thank you again, Jamie.” 

“Dinna fash,” he waved his hand as if it really wasn’t a bother. “This is the perfect arrangement for us all, just happy that it worked out so well.” 

“Before you know it, we’ll have another little one in here,” Emily said as she moved her hand to rest over my stomach. 

“It’ll be late nights and early mornings fairly soon, I’m afraid,” I sighed. 

“Worth it,” Jamie grinned.

After we caught our breath, we all went to dinner at the main house and filled our bellies with delicious roast and veggies. I slept peacefully that night, excited for what would come hopefully in the next few days. 

++++++

It was later the next day while I was attempting to stack dishes in the cupboard when my water broke. I heard a splash and when I looked down, my feet were covered in liquid. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I mumbled and my heart immediately started to speed up. “Emily!” I shouted and took a few steps back. 

“Yes?” She came from the bedroom and then saw the small pool of water in the kitchen. “Did you spill something or did your water break?” She asked almost frantically. 

“The latter,” I grinned. “I think it’s time.” 

“It bloody is time,” she laughed then and came over to me, pressing her lips firmly to mine. “We’re going to have a baby, Claire!” 

“We need to get, Jamie! And his sister Jenny, she’s a midwife!” My mind went into overdrive, thinking about all the things that needed to happen now. 

“Go lie down,” Emily cupped my cheek. “I’ll go let everyone know!” 

“Don’t be long!” I shouted as she left to the main house. Somehow I managed to waddle into the bedroom, unbuttoning my now wet dress as I went. Before I laid down, grabbed a few towels from the bathroom and placed them on the bed. Birth was a bloody mess and I expected we would have to get new sheets, but I didn’t want to get a new mattress. 

“Oh, Beauchamp,” I said to myself. “About to have birth and you’re thinking about the mattress.” 

Climbing onto the bed, I laid on my back just in time for a contraction to come and groaned through it. My head hit the pillow and in walked Jamie, followed by Jenny, Ellen and Emily. 

“Ah, everyone’s here to see me writhe in pain,” I sighed. 

“Ye’ll be alright, Claire,” Jenny came over to me. She sat down a large basin of cool water and a cloth on the nightstand. “I’ve had a lot of experience wi’ this, yer in good hands, I want ye to ken that.” 

“Thank you, Jenny,” I smiled and reached out for her hand to squeeze it in appreciation. I was scared, not only because of the pain, but because this was something I had never done before. I’m a nurse, I’ve sawed off mangled limbs and stitched up skin more times than I can count, but giving birth… putting my body through this kind of pain — well, I wasn’t entirely sure if I could do it. 

“Ye can do this, Sassenach,” Jamie echoed my thoughts and came to kneel on the other side of the bed and took my hand. “Yer so strong and just think, soon ye’ll get to hold yer bairn in yer arms. It’ll be worth all the screamin’.” 

“I’ve seen you on the battlefield, Beauchamp,” Emily smirked. “This is going to be a piece of cake!” 

“Ha!” I laughed then shut my eyes tightly as another contraction came. “Says all of you who aren’t about to push a giant baby out a small hole!” 

The next several hours felt like years. Ellen was in charge of dabbing my forehead with cool water and keeping me hydrated, while Jenny checked the dilation every so often. Jamie and Emily both sat not so patiently beside the bed, asking how much longer it would be. 

“There’s no way to know,” Jenny shook her head. “These things sometimes take no time at all or…” she sighed. “They can last hours upon hours.” 

“I’ll take the quickest option,” I groaned. 

It wasn’t quick and as I looked outside the window, I noticed it was now dark outside — I had gone into labor when the sun was still high in the sky. I knew it was almost time though; I could feel it. 

So, when Jenny looked at me and asked me if I was ready to push, I nodded and gritted my teeth. Jamie and Emily took their positions on either side of the bed and I gripped their hands as tightly as I could. 

“Ye’ve a fine grip, Claire,” Jamie winced, but didn’t pull away. 

The rest of the world faded away and the only thing I could think about was pushing. Even if I didn’t know what to do, my body did. Screaming through the pain, I pushed when Jenny told me to and I waited when she told me to. 

Finally, after what could have been minutes or hours, I heard it. The first cry of my baby. 

“It’s a boy!” Jenny said. 

“A boy,” I smiled and after his umbilical cord was cut, she laid him on my chest. He wriggled about, his body covered in blood and muck, but he was perfect. So perfect. 

“Oh, he’s wonderful,” Emily said with tears in her eyes. 

“A bonnie lad,” Jamie sniffed beside me and I looked up to see him crying as well. “Looks like I might not be outnumbered after all,” he laughed. 

“You have a son,” I smiled and then started crying, overwhelmed with emotion. 

I never wanted to let him go, but Jenny and Ellen took him briefly to clean him up. I laid my head back against the pillows, my body now losing some of the adrenaline of giving birth. 

“What should we name him?” Jamie said. 

“I have a name in mind,” I turned my head towards him. “Emily and I thought about it a few weeks ago.” 

“Och, did ye? Well, let’s hear it.” 

“Alexander…” Emily said. “Alexander Fraser.” 

“Fraser?” Jamie gasped. “But—“

“I want him to have the Fraser name, Jamie. He’s your son just as he is as much mine,” I moved my hand up to cup his cheek. “Alexander Henry Fraser. Henry for my father, of course.” 

“Tis a strong name,” Jamie smiled. “Perfect for the wee lad.” 

Right on time, Jenny walked back into the bedroom cradling Alexander to her chest. She brought him back to rest in my arms, but I held him up to Jamie. “You can hold your son, if you’d like.” 

“Och, aye, I would,” Jamie grinned and took him into his arms. I grabbed Emily’s hand and held onto it tightly — this was something we never thought we would have. 

Alexander was clearly Jamie’s son… he had the smallest bit of peach fuzz that was colored red. It warmed my heart to watch Jamie hold his son. Jamie was such an unexpected person in our lives and now he had given us this wonderful gift. 

“What time is it?” I asked.

“I don’t know actually,” Emily said and then rose to check the big clock in the living room. “It’s after midnight!” She shouted. 

“So that means…” Jamie started to say.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” I finished. 

“A Christmas Eve bairn,” Jamie stroked Alexander’s soft cheek. “He wanted to be a present to us all.” 

“He’s the best present I’ve ever received,” I smiled. Jamie and Emily both came to lie on either side of me and we all just lay there, enamored with Alexander and every little movement he did. We were an unconventional family, and now we had added another into the bunch, one that had already brought so much joy into it. 


End file.
